Ka Jothee
'Ka Jothee''' was the only son of the Sebacean woman Lo'Laan Tal and her Luxan husband Ka D'Argo. They lived on a peaceful agricultural colony under Peacekeeper jurisdiction, and had a very uneventful life -- though they did face a good deal of prejudice from the local Sebacean population. This peaceful life was destroyed when Jothee's uncle, the Peacekeeper Macton Tal, killed Lo'Laan and framed D'Argo for the murder. Before D'Argo was arrested, he found a family who would take Jothee in and provide him with a good home. Unfortunately, this was not to last either and Jothee became a slave amongst a number of Baniks. At some point, he was owned by a Relgarian who taught him to play Tadek. Before being sold to another owner, Jothee became a master of the game. Eventually, Stark learned of this and the [[crew of Moya|crew of Moya]] set about to purchase the slaves from the slave traders who owned them. The slave lot was, however, purchased by Scorpius. Seeing no other way to free Jothee, John Crichton surrendered himself to Scorpius. Scorpius, surprisingly, proved true to his word and allowed Jothee to go free. After nine cycles, Jothee and his father were finally reunited. However, Jothee bore a deep resentment for D'Argo and his Luxan heritage -- going so far as to mutilate his own tenkas. He initially refused even to help rescue Crichton, though the human had sacrificed himself for the young hybrid. Eventually, Jothee did have a change of heart and piloted a transport pod to help Crichton escape the shadow depository. Not long after this, Jothee began an affair with Chiana, even though she was romantically involved with D'Argo. When D'Argo learned of this he flew into a rage and branded Jothee with the union tattoos that he had intended to share with Chiana. Realizing he did not understand Luxan honor, Jothee left Moya without speaking to D'Argo, but telling Chiana that he would return to make things right with both of them. In his time away from Moya, Jothee joined the Luxan Army and swiftly rose through the ranks to become the youngest Kleeva in the entire organization. When the Peacekeeper/Scarran War began, he and his unit were called in to the heart of the war. By a remarkable twist of fate, the warship Jothee was stationed on came across D'Argo and Chiana floating adrift in space after escaping from Lo'La before its destruction. This allowed Jothee and his father to patch up their differences before the Battle of Qujaga, where D'Argo tragically died. Chiana, who had been given D'Argo's qualta blade, gave the weapon to Jothee. Neither Chiana or Jothee took D'Argo's death well and the two began a rough, physical relationship as a means of coping. The two accompanied Rygel XVI to Hyneria to help reclaim his throne, but all three were captured. After being rescued by Crichton and Aeryn Sun, Jothee helped restore Rygel to power. After this, his relationship with Chiana grew steadily more umhealthy, until he almost died because of it during the Whaela'an crisis. After the virus was handled, Jothee found himself drawn to the curious Sikozu. During the War for the Uncharted Territories against the Kkore Invasion Fleet, the deaths of many high-ranking Luxan officers left Jothee in command of the Luxan Army. Jothee was receptive to the idea of normalizing relations with the Scorvians, and worked with War-Master Kamin to form an alliance. Their combined forces were able to deal some damage to the Kkore, even recovering some advanced Kkore weaponry -- and the Scorvian/Luxan fleet reached the Falaman System in order to help the rest of the forces there end the war. Source Jothee is derived from Farscape. Category:Characters Category:Farscape Characters Category:Males Category:Sebacean Individuals Category:Luxan Individuals Category:Individual Sebacean Hybrids Category:Individual Luxan Hybrids Category:Crew of Moya Category:Tal Family Category:21st Century Characters Category:20th Century Characters Category:Luxan Army Personnel Category:Main Characters Category:Crew of the Penetrator Category:D'Argo's Family Category:Farscape Main Characters Category:K